MTV3
MTV3 (originally Mainos-TV, Commercial TV) is the oldest and most popular private TV channel in Finland. It is colloquially known as Maikkari (or Kolmonen, ‘The Third’). MTV3 is the flagship channel of MTV Oy, the largest Finnish commercial broadcaster and a subsidiary of Bonnier Broadcasting, which is owned by Swedish telecommunications company Telia Company. The channel was originally established in 1957 as Mainos-TV, one of the first private TV channels in Europe. In 1986, Kolmoskanava (Third Channel)—a joint venture between MTV, public broadcaster Yle and Nokia—was established. A full-fledged private TV channel, MTV3 (renamed from MTV to avoid confusion with its American namesake), was launched in 1993. MTV(3) used an owl as its logo for many decades (and an owl’s eye from 2001) until its major companywide rebrand in 2013. * The story of the MTV owl (Finnish) Mainos-TV 1957–1975 MTV3 was founded in 1957 as Mainos-TV, or MTV, making it one of the first commercial TV networks in Europe, along with ITV and RTL. 1966–1975 A slightly modified logo was introduced in 1966. MTV 1975–1983 MTV started colour broadcasts in February 1975 and introduced a new blue owl symbol with large eyes. MTV Finland 2.png|Alternate logo (1975-1985) 1983-1988 The blue owl was slightly modified in 1983, and the wordmark was changed. MTV Finland 1975.png|Alternate logo (1985-1990) 1986–1990 (idents only) A different logo was used for some idents in 1986–1990 that read MTV Kanava (MTV Channel). MTV-Preview-Ident-1986-1990-Logo.png|Intro ident MTV-Preview-Ident-1986-1990-Kanava.png|Outro ident 1988–1989 New Viasat.png|Network ID (1988-1989) 1990–1992 MTV3 1993–1996 MTV3 logo 1993.png|The company logo was designed by John Kennedy McCallum of McCallum Kennedy D'Autria Ltd in 1993. MTV3 logo 1995.png|In 1994, the 1993 logo was slightly modified and was put inside a red rectangle. It was used in tandem with the classic version of the 1993 logo until 1996. On 1 January 1993, MTV3 was launched as the third terrestrial television channel, while replacing Kolmoskanava. The channel’s owl logo (as well the company’s logo at the time) was designed drastically with ribbon motiv. The new owl logo was designed by John Kennedy of McCallum Kennedy D’Auria Ltd. MTV3 logo 1994.png|Alternate logo (orange) (1993-1996) MTV3 logo 1994-0.png|Alternate logo (red) (1993-1996) 1996–2001 MTV3 logo 1996.png|Altenate logo (1996-2001) 2001–2005 MTV3 logo 2001_horizontal.svg|Horizontal logo MTV3 got a new logo on 6 September 2001. It was created by Novocom and is supposed to represent a stylized owl’s eye, harking back to the channel’s legacy of having owls in its logos. 2005–2013 On 3 October 2005, MTV3 received a minor update for its 2001 owl’s eye logo by changing the 3 numeral’s colour from red to black. With it, the station presented a new identity designed by London–based design group Kemistry. MTV3 logo 2005-2013_horizontal.svg|Horizontal logo Mtv3nyd13.jpg|Network ID (2005-2013) (New Year's Day 2013) 2013–present 2013–2019 MTV Media underwent a major corporate rebranding in 2013 and renamed itself to MTV Oy. The rebrand was commissioned by London-based creative agency DixonBaxi. The rebrand was announced in May 2013; the new corporate logo was unveiled in August, and the channel logos in October. * MTV Media rebrand announcement and logo unveil (English) * MTV News article (Finnish) * DixonBaxi press release * Design Week The rebrand was implemented on 3 November 2013 at 7pm on all of MTV’s TV channels, which introduced new logos and graphics packages. The new corporate font is FS Emeric, which is used by all channels and properties. * Rebrand promos (1, 2 and 3) * Rebranding video of MTV3 * The Branding Source: ** New corporate logo ** New channel logo set ** MTV3 rebrand * Brand New: ** New corporate logo ** Channel rebrandings MTV3 HD.svg|HD logo. MTV3 2013-1.jpg|''Roller Derby'' ident. MTV3 2013-2.jpg|''Colour Party'' ident. MTV3 dropped the historic owl symbol and introduced a new circular logo. However, the idents and graphics package were nevertheless influenced by an owl’s wing. They used a ‘wingbeat’ visual signature. * Idents: [https://vimeo.com/78621885 Roller Derby], [https://vimeo.com/163988622 Pier Leap], [https://vimeo.com/163988606 Colour Party] and [https://vimeo.com/163988624 Bubble Battle] 2017–2019 On 22 May 2017, MTV3 modified its 2013 logo slightly by putting it inside a red square. A new set of idents and a modified graphics package were introduced. The new look was created by Wake Dynamite. * Idents (1, 2, 3 and 4) * Markkinointi & Mainonta * Mediaviikko 2019–present On 6 August 2019, the circle was removed altogether, leaving only the MTV3 text. However, it remains for the corporate logo of MTV Oy. MTV Uutiset, the news division of MTV Oy, had also removed the circle in a minor rebrand in December 2018. Category:Television channels in Finland Category:MTV (Finland) Category:Bonnier Category:1957 Category:1975 Category:1993 Category:2001 Category:2005 Category:2013 Category:Helsinki Category:Finland